


Ache For a Beat

by Dresupi



Category: Bones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Ficlet Collection, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Darcy/Zack short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.None of the ficlets are connected unless otherwise noted.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.
Relationships: Zack Addy/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

  1. Table of Contents
  2. Please don't leave me alone || for Anonymous
  3. So Alright, Cool, Whatever || for Anonymous




	2. Please don't leave me alone || for Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: AU - Zombie Apocalypse

Her hands gripped the lapels of his shirt, pulling him impossibly close in the already cramped supply closet. “Please don’t leave me alone.”

“I wasn’t planning on it,” Zack said slowly. “But I am going to have to go out and check the lab for safety breaches… others will probably be coming.”

“Others as in… other walkers, or—“

“I hope the second one, but I know it’s probably the first,” he said, sighing. “You have to let me go. The sooner I can check, the sooner we can maybe find a more comfortable place to hide.”

Darcy let out the breath she’d been holding and nodded, gripping the back of his shirt when he went to leave.

“Darcy…”

“Look, it’s either this, or I can climb on your back.”

He shrugged out of her grasp and offered his hand instead. “Okay?” he asked, palm up as he extended his arm.

She looked at it for a long moment before nodding and sliding her hand into his. Instead of cupping palms, though, she laced their fingers.

And Zack resolved not to focus on that now. He had a lab to secure. Even if she was holding his hand in a way that friends didn’t hold hands according to Hodgins.

“Okay, so if we see something—“ he began.

“Bash it in the head.”

“Yes,” he nodded. “In the head.”

She reached for the bat propped in the corner of the closet and hoisted it over her shoulder as he pulled open the door.


	3. So Alright, Cool, Whatever || for Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Song Prompts 2020-21_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> So Alright, Cool, Whatever - The Happy Fits
> 
> Other tags: none

Darcy could tell he wanted to ask her something. And if she was a gambling woman, she’d bet money on what it was he wanted. But like hell, Dr. Zack Addy would ever admit to needing another human being, so she supposed there was zero chance that he’d ever tell her.

“Penny for your thoughts?” she asked, capping her pen and setting aside the stack of essays she was grading.

“Nothing in particular,” he answered vaguely. But he was staring at her shoes where she’d kicked them off in front of the recliner.

“Want me to go put these by the door?”

“No, no… you’re fine where you are… I just…”

“You _just_ …?”

He glanced up at her as she tapped the pen against her thigh. “You already know what I want to ask you.”

“True. But see, Zack, the thing is, I want you to actually say it? Because I don’t want my hypothesis to end up wrong. That would quite embarrassing.”

“What if I told you that you’re never wrong?”

She snorted. “I’d know that’s a damnable lie, Dr. King of the Kitchen.”

“My pancakes did look better than yours,” he muttered under his breath.

“That’s precisely it. Keep it up, Doctor.”

“Fine, what if I wanted you to spend the night?” he asked.

She pursed her lips and nodded. “I’d say that’d be amendable to me. I’ve done it before, so not a big deal, which makes me wonder what else you want to ask me.”

He sighed. “What if I wanted you to spend the night after that as well?”

“Two consecutive nights? I don’t have other plans, but it really depends…”

“On what?”

“On whether or not I’m going to have to see Hodgins’ bare ass when I look out the kitchen window in the morning.”

Zack chuckled. “I can make no promises for Hodgins… but I did say something to Angela last time it happened, so perhaps…”

“Hmm, then _perhaps_ , I’ll stay over. Twice.”

Zack pressed his lips together briefly before continuing. “How do I get rid of the ‘perhaps’?”

She shrugged. “I dunno, how do you?”

He steepled his fingers. “We both know already.”

“Yep.”

“But you need to hear it.”

“Correct again.”

“Because my vague assurances are not enough for you, no matter how much I’ve been truthful in this regard in the past.”

“Zack…” she protested. “I need to hear it. Most people would.”

“Well, then if most people need to hear it, so do I.”

“You first,” she said, straightening the stack of papers in her hands.

“Darcy. I would like to see more of you. In various romantic settings not pertaining to sex.”

“Geez, Zack. Keep it up, I’m liable to melt over here,” she deadpanned.

He continued, unperturbed. “Darcy… I like you. A lot. I want to see you. In any and all capacities where seeing you would be possible.”

“You want to spend all our free time together? Okay. Same.”

“Wait… _same_? That’s all I get?” he protested, turning to look at her.

She shrugged. “Yours was very eloquent. I like it. So yeah. Same. Ditto.”

“You cannot ditto me.”

“At least I didn’t Han Solo you,” she countered.

“Admittedly, that would be vastly cooler than dittoing me.”

“I think a certain amount of emotion is necessary to be Han Solo’d, and we haven’t expressed any such emotion yet, so…”

“Darcy… Despite not expressing myself verbally in that regard, I think you know that I…”

“Oh, I know,” she said with a wink.


End file.
